After a patient has his or her knee replaced with an artificial knee, his or her lower leg (calf) initially is at a right angle with respect to his or her upper leg (thigh). The patient must then undergo physical therapy to recover range of motion of his lower leg with respect to his or her upper leg.
Those of skill in the art have, for many years, investigated apparatus and methods to facilitate the rehabilitation of an individual's leg after the knee in the leg has been replaced with an artificial knee. Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to provide an improved method and apparatus to facilitate rehabilitation after a knee replacement.
Therefore, a principal object of the invention is to provide an improved method and apparatus for providing physical therapy to rehabilitate an individual subsequent to a knee replacement procedure.